1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawing tools. Specifically this invention relates to a drawing tool that allows several markers to be used simultaneously, the individual markers being replaceable and interchangeable.
2. Background
Conventional drawing utensils are primarily based on a pen or pencil design. A user grips the cylindrical body of the drawing utensil with the marking end pointing away from the user. The nib (i.e., the marking portion) of the utensil is applied to a flat surface of a receiving medium such as paper or canvas in order to color or mark its surface.
Conventional markers are examples of drawing utensils. A conventional marker is a cylindrical tool with a nib protruding from the distal end. Ink is stored within the cylindrical body of the marker. The nib may have a removable covering or cap that protects the nib from drying out. A user grips the marker by the cylindrical body and applies the nib to a surface to dispense ink onto that surface. Each mark contains a single color of ink. Different colored markers may be used individually to create a picture or drawing.